Dreams So Real
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: Juliet is visited by someone on the night of the break up, who takes her to see her past, present, and future. Spoilers for Neil Simon's Lover's Retreat, Deez Nups, and Right Turn or Left For Dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Following might be TMI lol When my brain wanders in the shower, I come up with crazy ideas. This happens to be the one I thought up. lol So this is what I came up with. Sorry for any mistake...because I know they are lurking in a few places in this text...**

* * *

Right now, she didn't know what to think. Mixed emotions swept through her. What was she thinking, dating this guy if he was just going to hurt her? First, sadness came over her and she cried on the way home. Second, anger, she never wanted to see him again, and she wasn't going to let him apologize. She knew she would see him again, at work. She wasn't ready to see him, yet. She needed some time alone.  
A gust of wind made the curtains whip about. The sound waking her up and she went over to close the window when the sound of glass shattering made her jump. She turned around and saw nothing. She must be imagining things.  
She closed the window and made her way back to her bed. More thoughts of Shawn filled her mind and a tear fell from her eye.  
"Aw, don't cry." A soothing voice said, coming from nowhere identifiable.  
Juliet sat straight up in her bed, not completely scared at the sound of somebody in her room at night. "Who said that?" her cop instincts kicked in and she jumped from the bed to retrieve her gun.  
"Don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you." the same voice spoke again. It was so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on who it was.  
"What do you want? Is this some sort of joke?" she stumbled through her words, kind of freaked out that she could not see where the voice was coming from.  
"This isn't a joke, no need to worry." the voice was somewhat calming. "I want to show you something."  
A young woman appeared in front of Juliet, she wore a simple, bright red dress going down to below her knees. Her hair was brunette and curly, going to her shoulders. Her face, pale. She was also barefoot. She reached her hand out, inviting Juliet to take it.  
The sudden appearance of the woman startled Juliet, making her jump back a little, "Who are you?" She wasn't intimidated by the woman. "You look familiar."  
The woman dropped her hand to her side, "The names Damiana. Yes, I may look familiar to you. I've appeared in many of your dreams since you started dating Shawn Spencer."  
Juliet was taken aback at the statement. This woman was odd, how did she know about Shawn? "How do you know about Shawn? And I'm not dating him."  
"I know everything about you, Jules." Damiana smiled, using Shawn's nickname for her, "I know about your family, your friends, your career, your thoughts."  
Juliet started feeling a bit spooked, "You're scaring me, and how do you know these things?"  
The woman replaced her smile with a frown of hurt, "I don't mean to scare you. I am from a distant universe unknown to human kind. I am here to show you your past, present and future, and help you make the right decision."  
"Past, present and future? Like, The Christmas Carol?"  
Damiana took a second to consider that, "Yes, actually, much like that. Except I will be here the whole time, and I'm not a ghost." she laughed lightly and held her hand out for Juliet to take, "Now, come, we have many things to see."  
Juliet, though she had her doubts, took Damiana's hand willingly. "Where to first?"  
"Where else? We are going to July 14, 2006. Ring a bell?"  
"Well, that year I was transferred to Santa Barbara. That's all I remember, though."  
In a second, everything around Juliet and Damiana turned white. Another second passed, and they were in a small diner. Juliet recognized it immediately. She watched as a young man in a gray jacket and blue jeans, she recognized him as Shawn, walked out of the diner. She saw a young woman with blond hair, sit in the seat the man and previously occupied and she gasped.  
"That's me!" Juliet exclaimed, astonished. She went over to her younger self and waved in front of her face but got no response. "Hello?"  
A light touch to Juliet's shoulder made her turn around and face Damiana. "I'm sorry, Jules. She can't hear or see you. We are here to observe."  
Juliet nodded and stepped back a few steps with Damiana.  
"Uh, excuse me you're... you're in my seat." The younger Shawn had returned, now, and was standing next to the younger Juliet.  
Younger Juliet turned around to look at Shawn, "Am I?"  
"Actually, yes, you are." he responded  
Juliet laughed as she relived the memory playing out in front of her. She laughed at Shawn's eighth grade portrayal of her, and her response to it. Oh how she wished she could be the one in her place, saying different things. Sure, at the time she didn't know who the heck the guy was, but if she could just... say something else. Then, she remembered what was going on in real life and frowned immediately. She had almost forgotten.  
"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" she heard her younger self say.  
"Yes, you're the girl who stole my seat!" he said.  
"Are we done here?" she asked Damiana.  
"You want to leave already?" Damiana replied, looking a bit sad that she wanted to go.  
"Yes... I do."  
Damiana sighed before she snapped her fingers and the world around them turned white once again.  
The white cleared, and they were 6 years after their meeting in the diner; at the lover's retreat. Shawn was on the bed, unpacking the contents of one of his many bags. He pulled out his DS and Juliet scoffed. He always managed to be a child during an adult situation.  
But then, she saw him flip the hand held device over, remove the battery cover, and pull something out.  
Juliet put her hand over her mouth as she choked back a sob. He wanted to propose? He did think that's what I wanted. He would do that for me?  
Shawn smiled at the ring, but then panicked when he heard their room door unlocking. He quickly put it back in the DS and pretended to play it when Juliet walked in.  
"Yes! Bowser is defeated! Mario Shawn is the winner!"  
"Shawn, stop playing around, we have to get to dinner with Barbie and Clive." she leaned against the door.  
Shawn tsked, but listened to her and put the game back in the bag.  
"I'm going to regret this." he drew out as they left the room together.  
Juliet looked at the DS half sticking out of the bag dumbfounded. "That's why he was so worried about it being missing. It had... a ring in there." If she had only known. Why had she said she wasn't ready? She was ready. There must have been something was just blocking her from seeing it. Was it the fact that there was still something in the way? Like his fake psychic abilities?  
Her mind went back through the moment at the wedding reception.  
"Julie? Are you okay?" Damiana asked. "Its okay, no need to cry."  
Juliet snapped into the real world and realized she was indeed crying. She wiped her tears quickly and sniffed. "Is this all?"  
"Yes, it is. You've seen what you needed to. Now, we go to the present."

* * *

**Thank you to everybody who reads, follows, favorites, and reviews this. It means the world to me, it really does. :) Next chapter will be up soon. Hopefully it won't take forever. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So, after a while of figuring out what to do with this chapter I finally sorted it all out. Because I had to remember what was actually going on in real time. lol :) Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Are you ready?" she held out her hand.  
When Juliet nodded and took her hand, she snapped and they were smooshed in a taxi cab. It was dark, but she knew she was sitting next to Shawn. Scratch that, she wasn't next to him, she was on top of him. Weird, she was a ghost-like person right now, but she could feel the warmth his body emitted.  
He said something to the driver about Lassie's wedding gift.  
"What's going on?" Juliet asked Damiana.  
"Ssh, just wait."  
"I screwed up. I knew something was going to happen eventually, but this? I was going to tell her, and soon. But why did she have to find out this way? I had to go and ruin it with that stupid lie. One lie made this all go away! I am such an idiot! Now I've probably lost the woman I love forever."  
Juliet's mind was filled with Shawn's thoughts.  
"Hey stop the cab!" he screamed and the cab suddenly stopped; jerking them all forward.  
"Shawn? Are you okay?" Juliet asked subconsciously, but then remembered he couldn't hear her.  
Shawn was slow to sit up, but he made it up and said something else about the brakes to the cab driver.  
Juliet reached her hand out to place it on his wounded head and was surprised when it made contact.  
She rubbed the red spot forming, not meaning to hurt him, but it did and he brought his hand to his head.  
"Lock the doors." she heard the driver say.  
Shawn made his way out of the car and helped the girl get in.  
"Who did this to you?" he asked frantically.  
"I... what's going on? Who is this?" Juliet asked, but found that Damiana was nowhere to be seen. "Damiana? Where are you?"  
"Over here, silly." Damiana tapped Juliet's shoulder. "This is Elin, she's been in an accident."  
"Oh my goodness!" Juliet gasped as she saw the stab wounds.  
"Hey! Get us to a hospital now!" Shawn banged on the window in front of him to get the cab driver to drive.  
Shawn tried to staunch the bleeding as best he could, trying not to gag at the smell of the blood.  
"I... I didn't know... he knew how to do that." Juliet said slowly as she watched what he was doing.  
"I wouldn't have been able to save this girl if Jules found out."  
Juliet was completely speechless at his thought.  
"Are you ready for the future?" Damiana broke the silence.  
"Already? But... I..." Juliet put her hand on his arm. "I want to stay."  
Damiana could see that Juliet was telling the truth, "Yes, I know that you do. But we must go to the future. Come." she extended her hand and without question Juliet took it as the world around them faded white.

* * *

**Yes, I know, it is way shorter than the last chapter. Well, don't worry. The future holds many things...**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we are. The final chapter. :/ I had a blast writing this little story. I really did. :) Warning this chapter might be a little lame, but it's the best future I could think up. lol Also, it might be a little sad. I warned ya! lol ;)**

* * *

This time, the white stayed for just a moment longer before Juliet could see things around her.  
She saw a very much older version of herself... and she look very depressed. Older Juliet had faint wrinkles on the sides of her eyes and mouth, her hair was just starting to gray, and her clothes looked a bit dirty. She was slouched over a desk, twirling her pencil pointlessly. But what caught Juliet's attention the most was the dark bags under older Juliet's eyes.  
She looked at Damiana, "This... is my future? How far in the future is this? What's going on? What am I doing?"  
Damiana shook her head, dismissing the questions, except for one. "This is, I'm sad to say, your future without you know who."  
Juliet's eyes widened at this statement, "What?" She said in a quiet whisper.  
Movement from Older Juliet caught Juliet's attention once again.  
She watched as her older self grabbed a nearby pillow, sank into the couch and brought the pillow close to her chest as she sobbed into it.  
It brought a few tears to her own eyes watching this. She had absolutely no idea what was going on. Why was she crying?  
"Please answer me when I ask, 'what's going on?'" Juliet pleaded.  
"Take a look at what she was writing over there." Damiana nodded her head toward the desk.  
Juliet walked over to the desk and reached for the paper with words scribbled on it with her fingers, bringing it closer so she could read.

_April 10th, 2031_  
_In my life, I've had many happy moments. But I haven't had a single one in so many years that I've lost count. I miss Shawn, I never should have left him. Now he's gone and it's my fault! My fault! My fault! I just want to be in his arms and watch a silly 80's movie no one remembers with him. I want to laugh at his jokes. But I can't do any of these things. I missed my chance, and now I've paid dearly for it. The man I love._

She put it back and turned to Damiana, "What happened to Shawn? Where is he?"  
"A few years before this, he went walking to clear his head. He was going to take a trip around the world, and get his mind off of you. A robbery took place at the bank and he was there when it happened. They started killing off hostages and... he was one of the unlucky ones..."  
"No... no! That can't happen! Where was I!?"  
"You were still mad at him for lying to you, you were at home, taking a few days off."  
"I wasn't there to save him? No!" she was in tears at this point. The thought of losing Shawn was unbearable.  
"Take me to a better future." Juliet demanded.  
Damiana sighed, "I can't, it's time for me to go. It was nice spending time with you, Juliet."  
"What? No!" But Juliet's screaming and yelling was muffled over the the ringing that filled the air. Swirls of white filling the room and eventually the entire room.

She was kicking and screaming and was awoken from what was the most realistic dream by a light touch to her shoulder  
Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Shawn. She threw her arms around him.  
He was in shock, but that didn't stop him from returning the hug.  
She pulled away and looked into his eyes, "What are you doing here?"  
"I... came to get my things, assuming you weren't going to want me here anymore. I was just about to leave with my bags, but I heard you screaming and I panicked. So here I am. Whatever it was, it wasn't real, just a nightmare."  
"A nightmare I never want happening. Where are your things, now?" she said, trying to avoid the subject of the dream.  
"Down the hall next to the door." he told her. Based on the scared look on her face, he knew the dream wasn't a good thing to keep talking about.  
"Bring them back here, you're not going anywhere, Mr. Spencer. You are staying here with me. You want to watch The Breakfast Club?"  
Shawn was in a state of pure shock and confusion, "What?"  
She smiled at his confusion, "Do you want to watch The Breakfast Club." she repeated.  
"I thought you weren't going to want to see me again. I thought I wasn't going to... get you back. I-"  
She silenced him with a slow, gentle, single kiss to his lips.  
She pulled away slowly and watched him as he recovered. "Love you." he finished his sentence.  
"I love you, too, Shawn. I will never, ever leave you."  
He smiled, "I'll get the movie! And pop the popcorn! And get the blankets!" His voice trailed down the hall as he walked out the room to do the aforementioned.  
"Thank you, Damiana." she smiled to herself. She knew this was the right choice, and she was never going to change her mind. Shawn was hers, and she couldn't be more happier.

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone. :) You guys keep me motivated. :)**


End file.
